1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat transfer member and a connector including the heat transfer member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a heat transfer member which transfers heat generated in electronic components to a heat dissipation member (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-331801).
The heat transfer member includes a type made of metal and a type made of resin.
The heat transfer member made of metal is a spring bent into a substantially L-shape. One end of the spring is brought into contact with an electronic component, and the other end is brought into contact with a heat dissipation member.
The heat transfer member made of resin is an elastic sheet.
Heat generated in the electronic component is transferred to the heat dissipation member via the L-shaped spring or the elastic sheet.
However, since the elastic sheet is made of resin, heat conductivity is low, and therefore, efficiency of heat dissipation is low.
Further, the L-shaped spring has a problem that heat conductivity is low, due to small contact areas in contact with the electronic component and the heat dissipation member.